


The Toy

by RoseTintedStars



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, I Tried, i can't write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:00:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22698283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseTintedStars/pseuds/RoseTintedStars
Summary: Jeongyeon needs a player 2
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Yoo Jeongyeon
Comments: 5
Kudos: 46





	The Toy

**Author's Note:**

> Based of this video
> 
> https://twitter.com/jeongyeonjy/status/1226355093462605827

Jeongyeon was in the first grade when she got her first birthday present, or at least the first one she can remember. It was one of those toys where 2 figures with hammers try to knock the others head off. Jeongyeon's seen it on the display at flea markets, and she's seen some kids at her school play with it, so she knows how it works. It was perfectly serviceable fun for a 7 year old, if they had friends. Jeongyeon didn't.

"I can't play with this" Jeongyeon scowled with the bluntness of an emotionally immature 6 year old.

"Why not?" Seungyeon, Jeongyeon's sister, asked, wondering what was wrong with the gift.

"I have no one to play it with" Jeongyeon pouted as she examined the toy in her hand.

"Oh... well... you can bring it to school tomorrow, maybe someone will play it with you" Seungyeon suggested.

Jeongyeon contemplated the prospect of bringing her new toy to school. On one end, it'd be a cool thing to show off, on the other hand, the chances of someone wanting to play with her are slim. But tomorrow is show and tell, and she doesn't have anything cool to bring. Despite how cool her Legos are, she already brought them last time and everyone laughed at her for being a dork. The kids don't get her and her cool Legos, she'll show em.

The next day, Jeongyeon brought the toy to school, expecting to be crowned the coolest kid.

Wrong.

Some rich kid brought his phone and he was immediately the coolest. Once again, Jeongyeon had been laughed at her status as the dorky loser has now been set in stone.

Jeongyeon sat alone at lunch that day, staring blankly at her toy with her chin laying flat on her palm and her food untouched.

"Hi!" a bunny toothed girl sat across her.

"Hello, who are you?" Jeongyeon sat up immediately at the sight of the pretty girl.

"I'm Im Nayeon, why are you sitting alone?" Nayeon asked.

"I... don't have any friends" Jeongyeon shrank, ashamed of her lack of friends.

"I'll be your friend then, I'm new here and I need a friend. I'm in the 2nd grade" Nayeon smiled.

"Oh... I'm in the first..." Jeongyeon awkwardly replied, having someone want to be her friend was weird.

"Wanna play?" Jeongyeon said, facing the blue to Nayeon.

"Sure!" 

Jeongyeon went home that day with a new friend, maybe Seungyeon was onto something.

_________

High School rolls around and Jeongyeon and Nayeon are inseperable, by sheer willpower on Jeongyeon's end. When Jeongyeon was in the 3rd grade, she worked so hard just so she can skip a year and be in 4th grade with Nayeon. 

"It's not like I want to be with you or whatever, I just don't wanna be in the same class as my bullies" Jeongyeon justified, but Nayeon knew better.

One of the advantages of being in the same year, was that they got to start high school together, and that meant Jeongyeon didn't have to go another year of being friendless and bullied. Nayeon was always there to stick up for her, and she had no idea how she lived or survived before Nayeon, not that she'd admit it.

They're now studying for their finals at Jeongyeon's place, being a sophomore is hard. Nayeon was studying like the diligent student she is, and Jeongyeon is taking a break that has lasted 10 more minutes than she intended. 

"Nabongs, wanna play?" Jeongyeon said

Nayeon looked up and saw Jeongyeon bring out the old toy they used to play

"Oh my god, I haven't seen that thing since 5th grade, why'd we stop playing?" Nayeon asked

"Cause every time I won you turned the thing around and pretended you won and I got mad" Jeongyeon deadpanned, blowing the remaining dust on the toy in Nayeon's face.

"AH! Jeong! I'm gonna get a pimple!" Nayeon shrieked as she blew and slapped the dust of her face, Jeongyeon doubling over in laughter. Nayeon hates that laugh, but she doesn't hate it enough to not laugh along with Jeongyeon, because she actually loves it.

Nayeon gets the last laugh when Jeongyeon wins and she once again turns the toy around. Jeongyeon huffs and pouts and goes back to studying. Nayeon loves that pout.

_________

A month later, they found out they both scored good grades, and if they kept this up, they'd both be going to their dream college together. 

It is currently the last day of the year, and Jeongyeon is hosting a party for her friends. They're now all in the living room playing with the toy, well, having a tournament with it. Everybody lost, except Nayeon and Jeongyeon of course, and they are now fighting for the title of "Ultimate Supreme Hammer Toy Fighter Champion", it's a dumb name but Chaeyoung came up with it.

Jeongyeon placed the blue head of the toy back in place for their match, slipping a little something into the spring.

"Ready to lose?" Nayeon smirked at Jeongyeon before blowing a stray strand of hair from her sight.

"Only if you don't cheat, cheater" Jeongyeon huffed, flicking her bowl haircut out of her eyes.

They then begin rapidly tapping the buttons on toy, far more competitive than the turn based friendly games they usually play, but this was for honour and for the glory of.... red hammer guy and blue hammer guy. After a very intense 10 second game with their 7 other friends cheering them on, Nayeon's head popped off.

"YES!!" Jeongyeon immediately stood up and was enveloped in a way too tight hug by Sana, Chaeyoung, and Dahyun.

"Nayeon, what's that?" Tzuyu pointed out to a now pouting Nayeon the piece of paper on the head of the toy.

Nayeon carefully unwrapped the piece of paper and the sight had her in laughter.

The piece of paper was a crudely done drawing of the toy, with the blue one knocking the red one's head off, except the heads of the 2 fighters were of Nayeon and Jeongyeon, or at least she thinks it's them if the bowl haircut and the bunny teeth on the red and blue fighters respectively are anything to go by. Below the drawing was a little sentence.

You may always lose, but you're a winner in my eyes because you knock my head off.

It was so cheesy and dumb and dorky, and Nayeon hates those things, but it's Jeongyeon, and Nayeon likes Jeongyeon.

"You're such a dumb loser" Nayeon laughs, finding the little drawing adorable.

But when Nayeon looks over at Jeongyeon, she's doing anything but smiling. In fact, she's pouting, and are those tears in her eyes? 

Nayeon looks around and see that everyone is looking at Jeongyeon in pity and at Nayeon in disbelief.

Jeongyeon ran up to her room with her head down, not bothering with words to eye contact with anyone.

"Did I- did I do something wrong?" Nayeon's voice was small, afraid of the 7 pairs of eyes on her.

"You're so dumb, unnie" Chaeyoung shook her head.

"I think you should talk to Jeongyeon" Jihyo suggested.

Nayeon just nodded and went upstairs.

Nayeon went to Jeongyeon's room to find the window open and Jeongyeon sitting outside on her rooftop, soft sobs and sniffles trickling into the room.

"Jeong?" Nayeon climbed through the window quietly and carefully, her voice small, afraid it'll break Jeongyeon if she was any louder.

"Huh? Oh... hey" Jeongyeon looked up, wiping her tears when she saw who it was.

"So uh.... I'm sorry" Nayeon took a seat next to Jeongyeon, who was hugging her knees.

"Do you even know what you're apologising for?" Jeongyeon sniffled, her tone definitely having a bite to it.

"For making you cry of course" Nayeon defended herself.

"And why do you know why you made me cry?" Jeongyeon prodded.

Nayeon remained silent. She had no idea why Jeongyeon reacted the way she did. It was just a dumb but fun little drawing that-

"You're so stupid, Nayeon. Do you really not see?" Jeongyeon raises her voice, she's frustrated.

"See what Jeong? That you over-reacted over a drawing?" Nayeon argued, she was not having any of this.

"I like you, Nayeon! Do you get some sick kick from ignoring my feelings or are you just that blind?" Jeongyeon sobbed.

Nayeon was speechless. Jeongyeon... liked her?

"I just... I know I'm not good with feelings or words but... I don't know I'm dumb for thinking you'd like be back" Jeongyeon rambled, burying her head in her knees.

"Jeongie" Nayeon called, she knew Jeongyeon liked the nickname despite her insistence she hated it.

"No it's okay Nayeon, you don't have to like me back-" Jeongyeon was cut off by soft lips on her cheek.

"I like you too, stupid" Nayeon smiled.

_________

3 years later, Jeongyeon and Nayeon were on the former's couch, hands holding each others as they hold their college acceptance letters in the other hand.

"You ready?" Jeongyeon asks.

"Shut up, you're making me more nervous" Nayeon retorts, making Jeongyeon chuckle.

"3, 2, 1!" 

Nayeon and Jeongyeon unfold their letters with one hand, a little troublesome, but holding hands is important too.

"YES" Nayeon cheered, she got into their dream college, Yonsei University.

Nayeon felt a pair of arms wrap around her and felt herself be lifted up. Nayeon let out a shriek and a laugh as Jeongyeon spun her around. When Nayeon got put down and looked at Jeongyeon, all she saw was love and happiness for her. But their happiness was short lived.

"I'm going to Suwon...." Jeongyeon admitted.

"What?" Nayeon was confused.

"Yonsei rejected me, I have to go to Suwon" Jeongyeon said flatly, as if this didn't phase her.

Nayeon was confused, how was this possible? They both scored the same score on their college entrance exams, both applied at the same time for the same course, how did Jeongyeon get rejected but Nayeon didn't? Is this a sick joke the universe was playing on her?

"I'm not going to Yonsei then." Nayeon declared without a second thought.

"I'm not letting you do that"

"You can't stop me, Jeongyeon." Nayeon stares Jeongyeon down.

"It's your dream, I can't hold you back like this."

"It's not you holding me back, if I choose not to go" Nayeon argues, grasping at straws to justify her staying.

"Nayeon please, go." Jeongyeon begged quietly.

"What about us?" Nayeon tried to argue, hoping it'd work.

"What about us? We'll stay together of course, and if we don't work out, we don't" Jeongyeon said as if what she said was normal.

"How could you say that? Does our relationship mean nothing to you?" Nayeon tried to sound stern, but she just sounded weak as tears pricked at her eyes.

"All that matters to me is you, I just want what's best for you-" 

"You're what's best for me!" Nayeon shouted, letting her tears fall freely.

"Yonsei is what's best for you" Jeongyeon argued. She didn't want Nayeon to go, she really didn't, but Yonsei was her dream and she knew Yonsei was objectively more important for Nayeon, even if it meant she had to let go.

"You're an asshole, Yoo Jeongyeon." Nayeon stomped out.

Jeongyeon lets go of the breath she held and let her tears fall.

That was the last time Jeongyeon has seen Nayeon.

_________

Jeongyeon graduated from Suwon University 3 years later with a major in composition and minor in voice. She has had no contact from Nayeon in those 3 years, every text she sent had been left on seen. Not that the messages were important, just the usual Birthday and Holiday greetings. She studied without Nayeon, she took exams without Nayeon, she graduated without Nayeon, she spent 3 years without Nayeon. 

They broke up

Jeongyeon went back home for the first time since moving out too. She can't believe how much she's changed. Her bowl haircut has grown and now reaches past her shoulders and ends at her chest, her features are now sharper and she has grown into her lanky self, now a very feminine and confident woman.

Her room hasn't changed a bit, and the toy still lays on her desk, untouched but still clean, her Mom must have kept her room clean. 

Jeongyeon sits down and begins pressing the buttons, watching the 2 figurines begin hitting each other. She presses both buttons at the same time and watches the 2 heads pop off at the same time. Jeongyeon looks to her side, expecting Nayeon to be beside her. She wasn't. 

It was a habit she never grew out of, looking to her side to tell Nayeon of cool stuff she saw or did. 

"It's just not the same without you" Jeongyeon says to no one in particular, staring at the photo of herself and Nayeon on their first day of high school that still lays on her desk.

"I miss you, Nabongs" Jeongyeon whispers.

"I miss you too" 

Jeongyeon turns back and sees her. Nayeon, the girl she's dreamed about.

"Nabongs...." Jeongyeon stares at disbelief.

Nayeon has grown a lot too, her thin bangs are gone, her cheeks aren't as round anymore though still very much so, her eyes have matured and her signature pigtails gone, her hair flowing freely. She looks matured. It's apparent she's no longer the same Im Nayeon met all those years ago.

"How did you-" Jeongyeon starts

"Seungyeon called me, she told me you're back. And your long hair looks good on you, you should keep it" Nayeon said

"I-I thought we broke up" 

"You said we'd stay together"

"You never replied to my texts" Jeongyeon frowned.

"I was mad at you"

"For 3 years? How funny you stopped being mad the moment I graduated" Jeongyeon said, trying to sound angry

"Yea, and what about it?"

Despite how long they've been away from each other, it was as if they never left each other's side

"Just shut up and come here" 

Jeongyeon stands from her seat and picks Nayeon up, spinning her around. 

"I missed you so much" Jeongyeon whispered, connecting their foreheads.

"I missed you too, now shut up and kiss me" Nayeon smiled.

That damn smile, her bunny teeth are still the same, her eyes crinkle the same, the way her cheeks puff when she smiles is the same. Maybe Im Nayeon hasn't changed at all.

Jeongyeon leaned in and captured Nayeon's lips. The kiss was chaste and filled with nothing but longing and love. They had a lot of catching up to do, and a lot to talk about, but this will do for now.

They pulled away and began giggling like they were 15 again.

"You have a lot of explaining to do, ignoring me for 3 years and then coming back like that. It's gonna take a lot for me to forgive you" Jeongyeon pouted, acting like she was mad

"I know, I'm sorry. I'll do anything for you to forgive me." Nayeon hugged Jeongyeon

"I know a way you can make it up to me" Jeongyeon looked over at the toy

"Wanna play?"

**Author's Note:**

> Lmao was this good? Leave comments please
> 
> Happy Valentine's Day


End file.
